Coffee or Tea?
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Tentang kopi dan teh yang membuat Hanamiya tenang. Dan Kuroko di sampingnya.—HanaKuro. Happy reading! Review please? XD


**"Coffee or Tea?"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Coffee or Tea © Suki Pie **

**.**

**.**

_"I love days when my only problem is…_

_tea or coffee?"_

—Anonymous—

**.**

**.**

Awal selalu dimulai dengan hal yang sama.

Hanamiya kesal setengah mati saat ini.

_Ting tong tong ting tong ting—_

"Kuroko! Buka pintunya!"

Daun pintu berpelitur cokelat _mahogany_ itu berderit kecil setelah bunyi '_klek'_ halus terdengar sebelumnya, lalu terbuka lebar. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di sana. Dengan helai biru muda yang mencuat ke segala arah, kaos abu dan celana putih yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya, satu pipi menggembung karena sikat gigi yang tertahan di antara deretan gigi geraham dan taringnya, dan sandal bantal besar yang membungkus setiap jemari-jemari kakinya.

Musim dingin baru saja datang, dan Hanamiya Makoto tidak berhenti mengganggu hari liburnya, omong-omong. Tepat di depan pintu apartemen nomor 31 yang ditempati Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, _ohayou,_ Hanamiya-kun." Sapa Kuroko lugas, melepas gigitan sikat giginya (karena jika ia tidak melakukannya, Hanamiya bisa marah karena Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas gara-gara terhalang sikat gigi—seperti biasa).

Hanamiya mendengus angkuh, lalu melangkah masuk tanpa dipersilakan. "Kau lama sekali, bodoh," keluhnya sebal—dan ditambahi kata intimidasi di ujungnya—terdengar sedikit kasar—ya, mirip perangainya. "Di luar dingin sekali, memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau aku mati kedinginan, hah?"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu berdiri di luar sana," balas Kuroko tak acuh, mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil menutup pintu. Berjalan ke arah dapur (tentu setelah berkumur terlebih dahulu) dan membiarkan Hanamiya melepas mantel yang dilemparkannya ke atas sofa dengan sembarangan.

"Cih! Datar seperti biasanya."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu di depanku!" Hanamiya mengibaskan tangan kanannya asal, yang dilanjut dengan suara dengusan keras. "Memuakkan."

"Oh? Kalau tidak salah pintu keluar selalu terbuka untukmu, Hanamiya-kun."

Hanamiya bungkam, satu poin kemenangan untuk Kuroko. Pemuda biru muda itu selalu tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan seperti Hanamiya Makoto.

Hanamiya menarik salah satu kursi dari dua kursi yang tersedia; mendudukinya santai. Meja makan yang tersimpan berdempetan dengan ruang dapur itu memang kecil, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan nyaman ketika menempatinya.

"Kau baru dari mana?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa memandang 'tamu tak diundang' yang saat ini tengah terpaku pada beberapa kue panekuk yang tersimpan di atas meja, lengkap dengan secangkir madu kecil yang terletak manis di sampingnya.

"Seperti biasa," sahut Hanamiya malas, ada keengganan dalam nada suaranya. "Mengunjungi Ibuku. Katanya keadaannya memburuk."

Tangannya sibuk mengambil dua cangkir polos yang tersimpan di lemari atas, tetapi sepasang iris langit itu tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Hanamiya yang terlihat gelisah. "Begitukah?"

"Mereka memintaku agar jangan berkunjung beberapa hari ke depan," lanjut pemuda mantan kapten Kirisaki Daichi itu tenang—kelewat tenang. Namun Kuroko tahu, tenang dalam diri seorang Hanamiya Makoto memiliki makna yang tidak bagus. "Dan terpaksa memindahkan Ibuku ke ruang yang lebih…" keningnya berkerut samar, tidak mengerti, "terisolir—semacam itulah."

Kuroko mengangguk samar. Diam dan mendengarkan adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

"Ibu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan bisa mengganggu pasien lain. Bahkan ketika aku datang pun dia hampir mencekikku tadi." Suara tawa yang lolos dari bibir Hanamiya terdengar hampa, juga getir, "menyedihkan, eh? Anaknya sendiri nyaris mati tercekekik."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh,"

"Kau yakin, Hanamiya-kun?"

"Kuroko, sekali lagi kau bertanya hal yang aneh aku bisa—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, lupakan soal yang tadi." Kuroko tak mengacuhkannya, begitu ia melangkah pelan menuju meja makan dengan dua cangkir yang berada di masing-masing genggaman tangannya. "Sekarang, nikmati saja pagimu sekarang, Hanamiya-kun."

Dua cangkir itu tersimpan pelan di atas meja. Uap tipis mengepul secara konstan, menyambut gravitasi hingga menyentuh saraf pembau Hanamiya; _aroma pekat kopi sekaligus manis, biji yang dipanggang dalam tetapan waktu yang sesuai, campuran suspensi dan krim yang menyatu sempurna, dan tidak lupa—serbuk teh hijau. _Membuat pemuda berambut biru gelap itu terpekur sejenak. Hanamiya diam tak berkutik selama beberapa detik.

Secangkir _green tea latte_ panas itu berhasil mengembalikan ketenangannya.

Satu alis Hanamiya terangkat—heran. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hm?" Kuroko mengikuti hal yang sama—mengangkat sebelah alis—pantatnya sudah terhempas nyaman di kursi kosong depan Hanamiya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," kilah Hanamiya cepat. Mendengus angkuh lalu mengambil satu cangkir di depannya. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu mencampur kopi dan teh dalam satu minuman yang sama." Setelah itu—benar-benar setelah bibirnya berhenti mengucap komentar yang tidak penting—ia menyesap pelan ujung cangkirnya. Pahit dan manis, pekat dan serbuk, teh dan kopi.

"Aku dengar kandungan kafein dalan kopi dapat mengurangi perasaan depresi orang yang meminumnya. Kau tahu itu, Hanamiya-kun?" namun Kuroko tak memberikan kesempatan sang subjek untuk menjawab, "lalu Haizaki-kun bilang teh hijau memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatur kandungan kadar gula dalam darah yang bagus bagi tubuh. Juga bisa meningkatkan kestabilan mental. Jadi aku pikir—"

"Argh! Berhenti berteori di depanku!" refleks, satu tangan besar Hanamiya yang bebas terangkat, membekap mulut Kuroko dengan spontan. Matanya berkilat kesal meski geli melintas sesaat di sana. "Cukup. Aku akan diam, dan kau juga diam. Aku hanya tidak ingin kopiku—atau teh? Terserah—menjadi dingin nantinya."

Si biru muda mengangguk pelan. Telapak tangan Hanamiya bisa merasakan segaris kurva yang melengkung simpul dari bibir tipis Kuroko. Menekuk dengan geli dan bebas. Meski si mantan kapten tenang dan sinis itu tidak tahu, setidaknya Kuroko berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan Hanamiya mengenai luka lamanya hingga saat ini—yang belum sembuh. Tentang kenyataan mengenai Ibunya. Tentang Kuroko yang mengetahuinya.

Tentang kopi dan teh yang membuat Hanamiya tenang. Dan Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir kau ingin mengetahuinya, Hanamiya-kun."

"Dalam mimpimu saja, kecil. Tch! Minuman ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kau sebut apa minuman ini, Kuroko? Kopi atau teh?"

Kuroko tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "_Coffee and tea._"

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Lalu ditanya sama Lappie-kun, katanya mau hiatus tapi tetep aja malah ngetik #dibuang.

Ah, halo~ ya, mumpung belum banyak tugas jadinya nyuri waktu buat ngetik/alesankamu. Lagian juga un masih lama/plek. Lalu ini pertama kalinya bikin HanaKuro, Suki bingung antara HanaKuro sama HaiKuro, interaksi sama chemistry-nya hampir sama 8""D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? :) *sampai ketemu lain waktu*


End file.
